Kim Crawford
Kimberly "Kim" Crawford is a 14-year-old girl who is a confident martial artist and the only girl in the dojo. That doesn't mean she cant go toe-to-toe with all the boys though. Kim's skills are equal to Jack's, the only other black belt in their dojo and she isn't afraid to use that to her advantage. She was a former member of the rival dojo, The Black Dragons, but joined the Bobby Wasabi Academy after finding out the Black Dragons were cheaters. Many people underestimate her because shes a girl. As started in the first episode when people think she has a crush on Jack, she seems to be more closer to him than any other person in the dojo. Even asking him to the Swans Court Cotillion. But he rejects Kim, saying, "I am a dude. Dudes don't do cotillions." Kim also doesn't like being called just another pretty face. Kim has been known to lose her temper quickly, and she won't hesitate to threaten or attack a person, usually causing Jack to step in before things get ugly. In Hit the Road Jack, it is revealed that she has feelings for Jack, when she admitted it to Joan. And they wrote a letter to each other about their feelings for each other. Appearance and Personality Kim is blonde, slim, and very cool. She is also attractive to many boys. She is popular and used to like Ricky Weaver, until the "Ricky Weaver" episode, where she learned that he was just playing with her. She is very flexible, as she captain of the Seaford Pep Squad, but otherwise not conceited or acting like that. Kim can pretty much navigate through any social circle and doesn't even need to break a sweat to impress someone. History Kim is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, Seaford Pep Squad, and the school TV station reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack, even though speculated by many people that she does. And is confirmed in season two's; Hit The Road Jack in a conversation with Joan. To know more, you can visit the page Kick. She doesn't like it when people see her as "Just another pretty face." In Wasabi Warriors, during the fight between Jack and some Black Dragons, Kim waves at Jack when he jumped on Wasabi Warriors to get away from his opponents for the moment. At Falafel Phil's, Kim talks to Jack trying to persuade him to join the Black Dragons, and even brings him back to her dojo, but he declines since he is bound by the Wasabi Code to stay at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim used to believe that Bobby Wasabi was a big joke, before joining the dojo. At the tournament, Kim was about to face Jack in the Distance Kick, but when a Black Dragon cheats by trying to break Jack's leg, Kim quits the Black Dragons, calling her Sensei a cheater and a big baby. The next day, she arrives at Bobby Wasabi, catching Jack's apple with her foot when he almost drops it. She wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, but Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes by beating a bunch of dummies senseless. In Fat Chance, when Milton shows her, Jerry , and Eddie his 1st Place Spelling Bee Trophy, she says she has fillings bigger than it. On the way to Bobby Wasabi when Jack says he didn't know about the 600 lbs janitor, Kim remembers he noticed when Donna's French Braid was moved from right to left, possibly hinting jealousy. She also proves that the Seaford Bobby Wasabi Dojo is like a Crazy Old Cat Lady's House when she opens a cupboard and an avalanche of junk floods out, plus a cat. When Milton brings a cake to the Janitor for saving his life, Kim thinks its sweet. At the cafeteria, Kim asks the janitor to do his famous Nakamura Stomp, which he supplies, but then gets fired.While Nakamura is staying at the Dojo, they mention rotten pears and he thinks they're hiding pears from him, but Kim says, "There's no pears, darlin'". During the Sumo match, Kim warns Jack and Nakamura that the crowd is getting ugly waiting for the match, but then says they weren't pretty to begin with. In Dummy Dancing, Kim is seen at the Waxed Floor Races, and asks if Eddie had trouble getting the trays from Marge, but Marge didn't get payed enough to care. She then asks if Jerry should be in detention, but Jerry + Open Window = Flight Risk. When Milton takes his run, Kim stands at Jack's current record, which Milton easily passes. At the Dojo, when Jerry's hair turns pink, she jokes asking what was differnt about him and if he got a new bathrobe. The next day, Kim peps up the Girls' Basketball Team before they break through the banner, but when leads, she gets stuck because someone put glue all over it. When Eddie reveals he was blackmailed to prank them, she says she lost half an eyebrow for what he did to her. During the Flash drive Heist, Kim distracts the Mall Cop by making up some Karatelates (Karate + Pilates). She makes her breath like a dog, close her eyes, and do some really hard stretches. In Swords and Magic, Jack tries to tell the others how Milton told his other friends that they were his loyal warriors. Jack suggested that they go and help Milton, but Kim tries to back out of it, saying, "Oh, I can't cause I uh, my Aunt Charlotte, yeah, she's coming from Charlotte and we're going to watch Charlotte's web?" This shows that Kim can only resort to honesty, as it is shown she is really bad at lying. Also revealed during Dude, Where's My Sword?, when Kim said, "Everything here is great," she does this weird laugh (as if something is wrong). Kim is clearly not good of a liar; In Clash of the Titans, it was revealed that Frank had a crush on her. In Wasabi Warriors, when Kim decided to talk to Jack at Falafel Phil's,Falafel Phil'sJerry, Milton, and Eddie tried to be smooth hinting they have a crush on her. Many guys have shown to like Kim, but all ended up not working. Examples: In Dude, Where's My Sword, Brad is shown to be Kim's guy, but later joins up with Jack's girl. In Wrath of Swan, Brody is seen to have Kim's interest, until she finds out he was really a Black Dragon seeking revenge. In Skate Rat, although Kim does not like Randy, it is shown that he has an interest in Kim, which is quickly vanished by the end of the episode. Emmitt is also shown to have an interest in her in the episode, Kim of Kong. Kim is known to be a very bad dancer, beginning from Ricky Weaver. Most of the other characters agree she is terrible at it. Usually she says this line when she is about to dance which is "This is my jam", started in Dude, Where's My Sword, continuing to The Wrath of Swan, and Capture the Flag. In season 2, Kim has a new phrase, as seen in Kim of Kong, and continuing in Hit the Road Jack, which is "Boom goes the Dynamite!". Kim has had several funny phrases now: "This is my jam!", "Boom goes the dynamite!" and "Sweet cheese that is hot!" Trivia When Jack and his team (Wasabi Warriors) were having a competition he said taking a bow before starting.*Before the Wasabi Warriors, Kim used to be in the Black Dragons. She decided to switch sides only after Jack was hurt and figuring out her sensei was a cheater. *Kim is the captain of the Seaford Pep Squad. *She currently has a black belt. *She has averagely good grades. *In the episode Wax on, Wax off it is mentioned that Kim has a little sister. *It's seem she is the best kicker of the dojo, (She has a badge on her costume what said best kicking, in the episode Wax on Wax off.) *Kim used to have a huge crush on Teen pop sensation Ricky Weaver until the episode Ricky Weaver. *It is hinted that Kim and Jack might get together in later episodes, since in many episodes they have many moments together, and in some reveal their crushes. *Kim Crawford is shown to have a friend named Grace in the Ricky Weaver episode. *She used to take dance when she was little and wasn't good at it. *In Jack`s dream, in Kung Fu Cop , Kim was Cheryl Snowflake Jones. *She and Jack both share the position of being the strongest students in the Dojo. *She has a unnamed little sister. *She can break 3 boards .Rock'em Sock'em Rudy Photo Gallery ' ' Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board Category:Main Cast Category:Kickin' It Category:Main Cast Category:Jack and Kim Category:Kim crawford Category:Kim Category:Girls